1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption refrigerating machine, and more particularly, it relates to an absorption refrigerating machine in which an absorber, an evaporator, a generator and a condenser are contained within a single housing.
2. Prior Art
In the past, regarding the installation of an absorber, an evaporator, a generator and a condenser of an absorption refrigerating machine, it is known to provide a so-called twin-housing in which the absorber and the evaporator are disposed within a housing portion (low temperature housing) and the generator and the condenser are disposed within another housing portion (high temperature housing). In this twin-housing, since the low temperature side and the high temperature side are independently constituted by the low and high temperature housing portions, respectively, there is substantially no problem regarding thermal stress. However, the dimensions of the machine are increased due to the presence of the twin-housing, and the material from which the housing is formed is also increased.
In order to reduce the amount of material and the cost of the machine, as shown in FIG. 3, there has been proposed a technique in which an absorber, an evaporator, a generator and a condenser are disposed within a single housing. However, in this conventional technique, a diameter (widthwise dimension) of the housing is increased, and, thus, a large installation space is required.
Further, in order to reduce the widthwise dimension and to make the apparatus compact, as shown in FIG. 4, there has been proposed a technique in which an absorber, an evaporator, a generator and a condenser are disposed within a prismatic housing. However, in this conventional technique, since both a high temperature portion and a low temperature portion are contained within a small space, there arises a problem regarding thermal stress.